


One Step Closer Chapter 4

by crazy4malex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4malex/pseuds/crazy4malex
Summary: Alex gets shot and learns the truth about Michael and the rest.





	One Step Closer Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Michael stopped for a second and then his smile grew wide and wicked. He licked his lips and slowly crawled up the bed and over Alex. He laid down between Alex's legs and rubbed his belly over Alex's hardness.

"You like the hat huh?" Michael breathed deeper and started taking off the last of his clothes.

"A huh." Alex replied taking off his own briefs. His breathing shallow and he swallowed hard.

When their bodies were flush, they kissed deeply and Michael rolled them over, both of them groping everywhere.

Alex sat back, on top of Michael and laughed. "I'm gonna ride you, Cowboy." Then he stopped laughing and took Michael inside of him and rode him till they were both exhausted.

They lay back, Michael being held in Alex's arms.

"I love you, Alex." Michael whispered right before he fell asleep.

Alex held Michael, enjoying hearing Michael's soft breathing until he too joined Michael in sleep.

****

"I'm going to have a talk with Kyle, see what we can plan. If Kyle can get my father out of his office, then I can go in and see what he's up to."

"I should go with you, I can open locks." Michael suggested, still worried that Alex would get caught.

"Yeah, that would look good. Someone might see me bringing you on base and let my father know you were with me."

"But we're not hiding from your father anymore remember. And once you get me on base and I have a visitor's pass, no one will know who I am, I'll walk behind you so if someone sees you you're alone." Michael argued.

Alex hesitated then agreed. It would be easier to get into locked doors and drawers where seriously restricted files would be. Plus Michael was a genius and could get around on a computer with the best of hackers.

"Yeah. Alright. Let's go talk to Kyle." Alex finally agreed.

Michael called Max from the truck and told him what they were planning. Max agreed and said they should all meet at his place. Michael next called Kyle to let him know of the change of location.

Since Alex's cabin was farther away from town, Kyle was already there when they got there.

Michael got out and when Alex came around the front of the truck, Michael reached for his hand and clasped it with his as they walked into Max's house.

Kyle turned as Michael and Alex came in and saw their clasped hands. "Wait, you and Guerin?" he said, confused.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Michael started toward Kyle to get up in his face. Alex held him back with a pull on his hand and a look.

"No problem just the last two I expected to see as a couple. You've never been seen together before." Kyle replied calmly, as if Michael hadn't be about to confront him.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Max asked, giving Michael a "behave" look. 

"Well, if Kyle can get my father off the base somehow," Alex started then turned to Kyle, "Kyle didn't you say my father has been meeting with you and wanting some information you've been giving him that's been vague. And he wants more info?" Alex finished.

Max put some beers on the table and they all sat down.

"Yeah, I've been giving him as much vague info as I can. But sure I can call him out to meet me somewhere. He's been asking me to get him info on my father. I've given him some, but I'll give him some bogus info. We just need to decide where we want it to lead him." Kyle explained.

"Good question. What do you all think?" Max asked looking around. 

"Lead them towards someone specific? Because I told him there was an alien." Kyle looked sheepish. "Sorry Max, this is when we thought you were dangerous."

Max looked at Kyle with a hard stare but didn't say anything. He still couldn't get Liz to talk to him. The only reason she was talking to Michael was because Max left Michael out of the story of that night. It was bad enough he had to include Isobel and himself, but Michael hadn't wanted anything to do with what had happened, but in the end he had, and even taken the blame when Isobel couldn't remember.

"We can't lead them to someone specific unless we want some random person to be experimented on, only to find out the person wasn't an alien. That will really piss them off." Michael added and took a sip of beer.

"So you don't tell him someone specific, just give him hints that will lead him to believe the man has left the area. Keep him looking in the wrong place." Alex suggested.

"I can do that. Tell him the guy hasn't been around lately and that last I saw he was driving out of town, or something along those lines." Kyle nodded.

"Okay, and in the meantime Alex and Michael will be in Manes office and computer." Max went on. "I'm still not comfortable with you going there Michael. If someone does recognize you and reports you to the sergeant then you could be in trouble." Max looked over at a relaxed Michael and worried.

"I'll be fine Max. I'll walk in as Alex's guest but walk behind him going through the halls so if someone notices Alex, they will see him alone." Michael explained.

"And I'll just tell my father that Michael was with me, I needed to get something out of my office and he was with me when I decided to run by." Alex was peeling the paper off the beer bottle and swallowed at the thought, it still being hard for him to let his father know about him and Michael, but determined to go through with it.

"Alright. Kyle, you let us know when you can get the sergeant out of his office and off base, and Michael and Alex will be ready." Max said and they all agreed.

That night Michael wanted to go to the Wild Pony with Alex. "You just want everyone of your regular bar mates to see you with me, huh? Let everyone who doesn't know about us know." Alex teased.

"Maybe." Michael admitted with a small smile watching Alex get dressed for the bar. He put a red t-shirt under a red plaid shirt and wore black jeans. He looked good enough to eat. 

"You ready?" Michael asked wanting to get going before he took Alex back to bed. The two of them couldn't get enough of each other since they reunited.

"All set." Alex turned and gave him a beautiful smile.

The Wild Pony was busy as usual. The music was loud and the place was full of talking and laughing. It was a jovial night. It fit Michael's mood perfectly as he headed toward a small table near the bar holding Alex's hand as they crossed the floor.

Alex nodded and smiled at Maria as he passed by.

"Alex!" Maria called out and indicated to another server to watch the bar and made her way over to Alex's table where he was holding hands with Michael.

"What? When did this happen?" Maria asked surprised, eyebrows raised.

"We were friends in high school and finally decided to make it more." Alex beamed at her.

"Wait a minute is this..." Maria was interrupted.

"Museum boy? Yeah." Michael answered with a smirk at Alex.

Alex laughed and looked away from his lover and his smirk, and looked up at Maria.

"Yup. My Museum Boy. So what have you been up to Maria? Liz says we should start up movie night again now that I'm back in town."

"I'm doing good. Just dumped an asshole so I'm doing really good." Maria looked pleased with herself and then smiled. "Yeah, movie night. Can't wait. Are you going to be there Michael, now that you two are an item." Maria asked looking over at Michael, his hand still holding Alex's.

"I'm thinking about it." Michael left it at that. He really didn't want to sit around and watch sad movies and then cry about them.

"Well, Michael and I are more than just an item Maria, Michael's moved in with me." He grinned happy with his little surprise.

Maria's mouth fell open. She didn't realize just how serious they were. "Alex! I'm happy for you two. But Michael," Maria turned to him and pointed a finger in his face. "If you hurt Alex I will hunt you down and tear you apart. You hear me, Michael Guerin?" the little hellcat spat out.

Michael raised an eyebrow and then glancing over at Alex and then up at Maria he nodded. "No problem there. I would never hurt Alex." Michael promised.

This seemed to satisfy Maria and she took their drink orders and went back to the bar.

"Shit Alex, you have some vicious friends." Michael laughed.

Three days later Kyle called with a day and time that he was meeting the sergeant. Or sergeant Monster as Michael called him.

Michael was working at the garage when he heard a vehicle approaching. He pulled his head out of the hood of a truck and saw it was Isobel. He hadn't heard from her since he had shared the truth with her about Rosa. Max had said he'd seen her and she was dealing, so he'd left her alone.

"Iz. How are you doing?" Michael asked, wiping his hands on a rag and walking up to her as she got out of her car.

"Don't you Michael me! I don't know who I'm mad at more, you are Max! He healed another human from the human squad? And you asked him to? So now three people know and my husband still doesn't!" she stormed over and pushed him in the chest.

Michael backed up, a pissed off Iz wasn't one you wanted to deal with.

"Ahh..." Michael said in defense.

"No, there's nothing to say is there. It's done. And now I hear you are seeing Alex!? As in you are a couple and you are living with him out at his cabin?"

Nope, Michael met Isobel's eyes, still not happy. 

"Yeah, Iz, it's serious. It always has been with Alex and me." Michael stated quietly and looked her directly in the eyes. "I love him more than anything. I'd give up my life for him Iz." It was the only thing he could do to calm her down. Be honest.

Isobel sighed when she saw the total honesty and sincerity in Michael. "Well shit!" Iz said also in a low voice. The fight gone out of her.

"Tell Noah, Iz." Michael responded. "Don't keep it a secret any longer. We never should have kept that promise once you met and married Noah."

With that Iz sat down and stared off into the distance. Tears rimming her eyes.

Michael hated when Isobel cried so he sat next to her and waited.

"I think if I told him now, after keeping the secret from him all these years, he would divorce me. He already left needing time to think." she sniffed, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her dress. Her long blond hair blowing into her face.

Michael went in search of a tissue and finally found some. He handed one to her. 

"Maybe not Iz. I was there when he left you. You told me he wanted answers and you wouldn't give them to him, that's why he left. If you tell him, give him the answers he needs, maybe it will tighten the bond instead of break it." Michael replied.

Iz turned to him and smiled slightly. "When did you become so smart about relationships?" she asked.

"Not until recently, believe me. I sucked until a week ago." he answered shaking his head.

"Ah, so once you got Alex in your arms, you became smart huh?" Iz teased. She might as well get used to her brother having a lover. Especially if it was that serious between them. He had totally embraced Noah, so it was the least she could do in return. And besides, Alex was a nice guy. Not to many of them in this town. He was one of the good ones.

"So, Max tell you about our plan for Alex's father?" Michael asked, glad Iz was going to talk to Noah.

"Yes. I'm with Max in that it could really be bad for you Michael. You are taking a big risk. If you get caught, both of you, Alex will probably get a dishonorable discharge, while you're lying on some lab table." Iz started getting upset again.

"Iz. It will be okay. I can hear better than most, remember? And Kyle will give us a call when the sergeant leaves. We'll have plenty of time to get out of there an over to Alex's office if we can't get off of the base right away.

"When do you go?" Iz looked over at Michael, moving a hair out of her mouth with the wind blowing it in her face constantly.

"Tomorrow."

Iz sighed and just sat there for a minute before she stood up and took in a deep breath. "Wish me luck, I'm going home to wait for Noah to come home and I'm going to tell him everything." she looked down at Michael. 

He too stood up and gave her a hug. "Good luck. Our door is always open even now that I've moved. Come over any time okay?" he asked her to promise. His famous curls also blowing all over the place in the wind.

"I promise." she smiled.

When Isobel left he gave a sigh of relief. He had calmed Isobel down from the blow up he would have felt from her if he hadn't.

 

The next day Alex and Michael headed toward the base. Michael was given a visitor's pass with no trouble and they walked down the hall and to the office of Master Sergeant Manes.

Alex moved aside for Michael to put his hand over the lock and unlock it, then he opened it and they were in. 

Michael unlocked all the drawers for Alex while he went over to the computer terminal and used his hacking abilities to search the sergeant's files on there as well.

They were busy at work when Michael heard a man coming down the hallway. His intuition made him stop and look around. There was no place for them to hide. He got Alex's attention quietly and gave him the finger over his mouth sign.

Alex turned white when the jangle of keys sounded outside the door. There was no place to hide!


End file.
